This invention relates generally to male incontinence, and more specifically to a receptacle adapted for use in a male incontinence device. The invention fits securely and comfortably on the user without adhesives, tape, glue, or other constricting elements which may irritate and injure the skin. The invention is relatively inconspicuous under clothing, and provides a freedom of movement often sacrificed with commercially available male incontinence devices and catheters. Users can wear the present invention with confidence and without a feeling of self-consciousness.
Incontinence is a growing problem, particularly in those adults ages 65 and older. Approximately four million males in the United States suffer from varying degrees of incontinence. Common causes for this condition include an enlarged prostate, prostate cancer, pelvic trauma, spinal cord injury, and medication side-effects. Over $16 billion is spent annually on incontinence related care.
The present invention addresses the limitations of certain prior art devices and catheters used for managing male incontinence. Specifically, the invention provides a “comfort wear” external device that is both effective and easy to use, and which resides generally unnoticed inside the clothing of the wearer without creating a feeling of self-consciousness. The invention is also applicable for monitoring the amount of urine expelled by patients in bladder training following prostate surgery, or radiation treatments. While not a cure for male urinary incontinence, the invention is intended to allow for a better quality of life with less skin irritation and fewer problems as compared to present, commercially available and accepted incontinent devices.